Finally
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: I just... like to see you happy. What should've happened when Luke and Lorelai reconciled in Bon Voyage. Oneshot.


Finally

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Not. Mine.

Was anyone else disappointed by the "reconciliation" in Bon Voyage? I mean, seriously, they say like three words to each other and then kiss? What the hell? I would've liked something more like this:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This was all Luke." That was what Sookie had said. Lorelai didn't know why she was so suprised. Of course it was Luke who had done all this, he wouldn't let Rory go to Iowa without a proper good-bye.

She heard herself tell Sookie she'd be back and went to find him. When she saw him step out the diner her heart did the familiar flip. She called his name.

"Lorelai," he said.

"Thank you," she answered, not quite sure what to reply. Luke knew right away what she was talking about, assuming one of the townies had spilled the beans.

"It was nothing," he told her. But it was, it was something that only someone like Luke would do. Christopher would of never done it, neither would Max, Jason, Alex, or any of the other losers she had picked through her life. Only Luke. "I just... like to see you happy."

Before Lorelai realized what she was saying, she shook her head and stated, "No, you don't." Luke looked surprised for a moment and then replied.

"Yes, I do. More than anything."

"Then why didn't you want to make me happy Luke?! You saw I dying those last few months and you did NOTHING! You made it worse! You didn't love me!"

"I did."

"Then why didn't you want to marry me?"

"I did!" Luke repeated slightly louder.

"You said no!"

"I said yes. You asked me to marry you and I said yes, remember that? What I said no to was running off and doing something we'd both regret."

"You admit you would've regretted marrying me!!"

"I would've regretted not having Rory, or Sookie, or your parents there."

"We could've called them from Maryland!"

"Then what was the point of eloping?"

"It wasn't about eloping!! It was about you wanting spend the rest of your life with me!"

"I wanted to!"

"Then why did you say no?"

"Why did_ you _sleep with Christopher?"

For a moment Lorelai was speechless, something that rarely happened. She couldn't give him a an answer that would've made any sense so instead she yelled "Don't turn this on me!"

"It's just as much your fault as it mine. We could've talked about it, we could've worked it out! But no, by the time I had realized what had happened you were already in his arms!"

Lorelai wanted to slap him, defend herself and make a witty remark. But she couldn't. She sighed and said, "I know."

Luke dropped his hands, which were in the air as he was prepared to answer to her non-existent rebuttal, and she continued, "I screwed up and I hate myself for it, you always were perfect and the moment you did something that wasn't, I freaked out and ruined the only time I had ever really be in love." Luke looked up at her at this point."I guess it works out in the end though, now you can find someone who really deserves you."

She started to walk away, only to be stopped by Luke grabbing hand and turning her around to face him. "You know, Lorelai," he said in a much calmer tone, "I always knew you were crazy, but not crazy enough to actually believe that I was too good for you. Not only that, but you must think I'm stupid if you thought I was going to let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away twice."

And he kissed her.

Or rather, they kissed each other. It didn't really matter to them, because when they pulled away for air, both had the same ecstatic grin on their faces. Suddenly the sound of clapping filled the air and Lorelai had to bury her head it Luke's shoulder to keep from laughing to hard, because every resident of Stars Hollow was on their feet in a thunderous round of applause. Luke, however annoyed he was, couldn't help but smile. He had his girl back.

Finally.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Believe it or not, this was my first GG fanfic. I recently found it on one of the family computers that I've been using sine the cord to my laptop broke. A lot may sound like what I wrote in Realizing Her Mistake, and that's because I never actually intended to post this.

And while I write cause I like it, not because I expect praise or anything, reviews are always nice. Compliment it, criticise it, I really don't care.


End file.
